User talk:Primeval123
Welcome Hi, welcome to Primeval Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Walking With The Future page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Primeval13 (Talk) 19:39, August 9, 2011 Reference to Australian ARC Hi there. I saw on your Primeval America page you had a reference to the Australian ARC. One of the story plans I had for the second series of A Rip in Time was to have a spy from an American/Canadian team infiltrating the Australian one. I was just letting you know in case you wanted that to be part of your storyline but no pressure. Dracorex771 08:21, August 18, 2011 (UTC) I know you normally do Primeval, but can you design a DVD cover for my new Transformers film? Dynovan | Let's Talk 16:03, August 30, 2011 (UTC) I think the Transformers film is more important, so I'll give you the Primeval images after the Transformers one. For the Transformers DVD, I'd like an image of Megatron facing Starscream. Then underneath that 'Transformers' with 'War of Greed' underneath. Then underneath that put Optimus Prime, a green and white autobot and an orange autobot. Thanks! Dynovan | Let's Talk 10:13, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I'll get them to you. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk 18:11, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Re:How do you get into the Awards??? Hi, If you have a question about the Primeval Fanon Wiki Awards, I suggest you talk to User:Primeval13, as he's the one who set it up. As for Adminship, it has been suggested I don't make anymore admins currently, as I have promoted quite a few, but who knows, if you're lucky. --MrThermomanPreacher 12:05, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Talk page problem I don't know about that problem, but I fixed the page for you. If the problem persists, I suggest you go to Wikia Support --MrThermomanPreacher 12:36, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Awards Any series and all series can be in the awards. Head to the page and add your series to all categories, then add the creatures/characters/episodes. Make sure, however, that you don't add the series to categories that don't count ie: Interactive online series. Primeval America, I think, is a great series and I hope you do well with it! Yours Truly, Primeval13 (Talk To Me) 09:45, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Awards Any series and all series can be in the awards. Head to the page and add your series to all categories, then add the creatures/characters/episodes. Make sure, however, that you don't add the series to categories that don't count ie: Interactive online series. Primeval America, I think, is a great series and I hope you do well with it! Yours Truly, Primeval13 (Talk To Me) 09:45, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Help Hello, Dinoboy5387 here. Could you help me advertise my series, create promos and make people have a look at my series? Dinoboy5387 15:52, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Your info Okay. Patients please. I was just finishing writing my first series. Here's the info for the a dvertisement: To all Primeval fans. Watch and read the episodes of the Primeval Adventure Series by Dinoboy5387. Starts on 7th January 2012 on ITV1 and ITV1 HD. Or read the episodes on this wiki that he's written. That was the info for the advertisement. We could also set up a blog, so wiki users can post their comments on each episode and the Primeval Adventure Series creatures articles too. You could also probably make a promo picture as well with the Primeval logo saying Primeval Adventure Series with some creatures surrounding it too. We could have the picture and the info probably at the homepage or somewhere else on this wiki so that everyone can see my series. Here's some of the creatrues in the Primeval Adventure Series to put on the Primeval logo picture which you could write Adventure Series below: Dinoboy5387 17:20, November 17, 2011 (UTC) My New Wiki Hello Primeval123, Dinoboy5387 here. Like you told me about your wiki Planet Dinosaur Files Wiki, I've just created a new wiki as well on 10/12/11 this morning about world wildlife of today. It's in its early stages. Hope you like it! It's called the World Wildlife Wiki. Here is a link: World Wildlife Wiki Dinoboy5387 11:57, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Hello Again Hi, it's me again. I'm glad that you're going to help work on my wiki. It would be cool. I'd like to ask for some help on how to make my wiki much better. Like on your Planet Dinosaur Wiki, there's a logo on the top right saying planet dinosaur files. On the top right corner of my wiki where you click on and you're on the home page, how do you put pictures like some animals on and make the writing saying World Wildlife Wiki much more colourful like gold. Would you please help me on how to make my wiki better and thanks saying you are going to join my new wiki. Dinoboy5387 17:16, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Battle to Survive Book Cover Can make a cover for my novel:Battle to Survive? If you can, I would like it to have a picture of Matt Anderson with an EMD on the right, and the head of a roaring Spinosaurus facing him on the left, with "Primeval" and underneath it "Battle to Survive" at the bottom of the cover.PrimevalIsAwesome (talk) 05:30, November 22, 2012 (UTC)PrimevalIsAwesome Thanks for the response and for the background I would like the cretaceous forest from series 4 episode 1 of primeval if you can. Thank you. PrimevalIsAwesome (talk) 03:48, December 13, 2012 (UTC) I just saw the cover, thank you for making it for me, it turned out really good :) 06:33, January 25, 2013 (UTC)